falling_stars_vcfandomcom-20200213-history
SchützenPanzer III - Caracal
The SchützenPanzer III, abbreviated SPz.III or by its semi-formal name of Caracal, is an armored fighting vehicle developed from the SPz.II Ocelot and sharing many similarities with it. It is not intended to fully replace the Ocelot and is instead a large scale technology trial. Development The design of the SPz.III is very closely related to its predecessor, as it was once considered as a potential Ausf.E modification to the SPz.II Ocelot. The changes, however, were considered too drastic for such an ordnance designation, and thus the SPz.III Caracal was born. In effect, it is a SPz.II with its entire motive and propulsion systems changed to a different system and engine. Subtle but drastic changes to the hull were also necessary for the suspension and transmission, as the Caracal is the first East German AFV to use a wheeled design rather than tracked. While wheeled personnel carriers were common in the Soviet Union with notably the BTR series, they were not considered by the NVA during the first reforms due to a mixture of doctrinal and logistical reasons. Chiefly, it was believed that wheeled designs were more vulnerable and had too much trouble with rough terrain. This belief was recently challenged by a number of studies, including observation of AFVs of other nations. On the logistical angle, it is simply cheaper and easier for East Germany to build tracker AFVs as it boasts a vast Steel industry, but lacks in rubber production. As such, there is concern about whether or not a wheeled design like the Caracal can realistically be used on an army-wide level without putting undue strain on the rubber industry. As the Ocelot was partially designed with Soviet-common components in order to try to promote Warsaw Pact foreign sales, but has failed to acquire sufficient traction on the market, the Caracal sees a number of localization changes towards indigenous components Design Mobility The Caracal departs from previous East German Infantry Fighting Vehicle design by employing a wheeled motive system rather than tracked. It uses a suspension system designed by Tatra and adapted from its trucks to armored vehicles, with an 8x8 eight wheel drive in single wheel axles. It is powered by a V-12 multi-fuel engine developing 620 horsepower and designed to be capable of running on the same low-quality fuels at the EFW-B-serie engines used by East German tanks. Between its powerful engine and its all-wheel-single-axle set-up, the Caracal is capable of excellent off-road and rough terrain speed and agility, although its engine is considered overclocked by some and its autonomy suffers somewhat. Protection The frame of the Caracal is, motive systems and related modifications asides, identical to that of the Ocelot Ausf.C, which means that it is built of OM-S803 steel alloy with an all-around 30mm protection and 40mm forward protection at high angle. The front of the vehicle is further protected by a composite layer of boron carbide aggregated fiberglass, while a Stahlseide spall liner is installed inside the cabin and passenger compartments. The double bottom against mines and IEDs is also retained, as her the Shtora electro-jammer and the smoke dispersers. Finally, fittings for NxRA are present on the turret, front and sides. The Caracal is considered fairly well protected against kinetics ranging from machineguns to autocannons, and its soft-kill measures are proven, but there is concern about the NxRA kit's ability to properly stop HEAT rockets and missiles. Armament The primary weapon system of the Caracal is the 4cm MK 70 Ausf.B, a newer version with improved stabilizer of the same auto-cannon used by the Ocelot. Battlefield experience in the Congolese Wars confirmed East German belief that the 4cm gun is the ideal balance between weight and firepower and it has been capable of defeating foreign IFVs by proxy at long range. The 12.7m co-axial heavy machinegun was replaced by a MG97 general purpose machine gun, lighter and with more ammunition capacity. Finally, the Caracal also features two twin launchers for Konkurs-M ATGM, one on each side of the turret, which provides it significant anti-tank capabilities. All-around it is armed to deal with any land-based threat it encounters. Reliability and features Like its predecessor, the Caracal features a crew of 3 and houses 8 passengers, or a full NVA section. It weighs in at 21.5 tons, is 7.3 meters long and 2.4 meters high. It retains the ability to operate in all weathers including arid and sub-arctic, as well as its NBC protection and its fully amphibious capability. Service History The Caracal has seen only limited deployment with a few of the most experience NVA units, including the Charlie Site permanent garrison and the East German Expeditionary Forces. It is yet untested on the conventional battlefield. Category:East Germany Category:Armored Fighting Vehicle